Kiku X World Oneshot!
by Susaki Honda
Summary: This is a Kiku x world fanfic, includes 2ps, nyos, etc... will have lemons and fluff (not sure if I'll add females but we'll see..) also japan will always be a bottom, uke, submissive.


**_Yea I know I'm a terrible writer but I'll get better, so be patient with me, please!_**

 ** _Anyways, I don't own Hetalia or it's characters (Himaruya Hidezki does!)_**

 ** _Yao: Hurry up, aru!_**

 ** _Sumimasen!_**

 ** _Kiku: *sips tea* ..._**

 ** _This will be a Chuni Lemon~!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Kiku smiled softly, Pochi sitting next to him as he watches the cherry blossoms bloom, the branches swaying in the mild wind.

A knock was heard from inside the small japanese house. Kiku let out a sigh, getting up before going inside to the door.

Opening the door, there stood the chinese man that Kiku loved and admire.

Yao smiled brightly, "Nî hâo, Kiku aru~!"

Kiku bowed and smiled. "Kon'nichiwa, Yao-nii." Kiku step aside, allowing Yao to enter his home.

"Would you like some tea, Yao-nii?"

"Yes please, aru~!"

Kiku went into the kitchen to make them some tea. "What has bring you here today, Yao-nii?" "Well, aru, I have the day off, aru, so I thought what better way to spend it with my xiâo dídí, aru~!"

Yao said as he hugs Kiku tightly from behind, nuzzling him as well. Kiku gasped and struggled in the older man's hold as a blush appeared onto his cheeks.

"Would you kindly refrain from touching me, please?!" Kiku was not comfortable or used to physical contact.

"Why, aru?!" Yao pouted, sad that Kiku seems uncomfortable with him.

"Because you're invading my personal space!"

"Fine, aru."

Yao slowly releasing the small japanese, Kiku sighed in reflief before continuing to prepare the tea. "Arigato.."

Finishing, Kiku hands Yao his tea and then **takes** his tea. Sitting down on the floor, the two talked for a while, catching up with each other's lives.

"He almost burned the house down with his fireworks, aru!"

"It's seems Kaoru is becoming more of an handful?" Kiku laughed softly

"Aiyah! I swear, aru that he going to really burn down the house, aru."

Kiku let out a amused hum as watch the chinese complain something about _'Americanized Chinese Food'._

 ** _~~~~~Time skip~~~~~_**

After talking, the two decided that they would soak in the hot springs.

"This feel so nice, aru.."

"Hai."

Kiku took a deep breath and let it out. He felt so relaxed. He slumped deeper into the water, stoping at his chin.

Yao starting singing, though lazily, he sang until he noticed Kiku sinking into the water more.

"Um.. Kiku, aru?"

 _No answer_

"KIKU, ARU?!"

Yao went to where Kiku was and pull him out the water, bringing him inside. Thankfully, Kiku was light so it was much easier to carry him to his room.

Yao places his ear to Kiku's chest. _'Good, he's still breathing, aru..'_ He straighten himself, only to realize that they were still full out naked.

Yao blushed a bit and examen Kiku's (femine) body. His curved hips, his flush, pale skin, his soft lips, his long eyelashes, his well-tamed hair and more.

Yao feel himself get hard. Yao bit his lip, look at Kiku's sleeping form. Kiku fluttered his eyes open. Confused, he looked around the room. _' I must've fallen asleep in the hot springs'_.

Kiku turned to apoligize to Yao. He saw that Yao was still naked (including himself), a blush on his face and looking straight at him with a lustful gaze.

"Yao..?"

Yao self-restrain snapped. He couldn't control his desires anymore. "I'm sorry Kiku, aru.."

Kiku was taken back as Yao pinned him and pressed their lips together into a heated kiss. Kiku gasped, Yao's tongue exploring his mouth. Kiku moaned as he feels Yao grind their hips together.

"Kiku.."

Yao panted when he broke the kiss, looking down at Kiku who was panting as well a deep red blush on his face. Yao kissed his jawline before lowering to his neck and bit down on his sweet spot causing Kiku to mewl softly.

Yao smirkes at the cute sound created by Kiku. Stopping at his chest, Yao pinched one of Kiku's nipples and sucked on the other one. Kiku arches his back, gasping and moaning, wanting more of Yao's touch.

Yao eventually got tired of his previous actions, places his fingers on Kiku's lips.

"Suck."

Kiku complied, taking in the digits, coating them in as much saliva. After feeling that they're coated enough, Yao inserts the first finger into Kiku's entrance. Feeling uncomfortable, Kiku moved his hips to get used to the unfamiliar and weird sensation.

Then Yao inserts the second finger, scissoring and stretching the tight space before adding the third finger. This hurt a lot more than the last as tears formed in Kiku's eyes.

"Itai.." Kiku whimpered

Yao kisses Kiku, hoping that'll distract him from it. Pumpimg his finger until they hit a bundle of nerves, causing Kiku to moan very loudly, arching his back and a bit of drool going down his chin. _'Found it!'_

Yao pulled out his fingers, earning a whine from Kiku. He positioned at Kiku's entrance, plunging into the tight heat. Kiku moan loudly and wraps his arms around Yao's neck as Yao thrust in and out of him.

"F-Faster.." Kiku breathed out, wanting more friction. Yao complied happily as well going harder much to both's pleasures. Moaning loudly as Yao hitting Kiku's prostrate. Kiku kissed Yao sloppily, with it being returned.

Yao reaches down and strokes Kiku's length in time with his thrusts. Overwhelmed with pleasure, tears roll down his cheeks, getting closer and closer to his organasm.

"Yao!" Kiku moaned as he release, spilling himself onto his stomach. Kiku's walls tightens around Yao, bringing Yao over to the edge, releasing into Kiku. Yao pulled out, collapse onto the floor next to Kiku, panting.

"Wô âi nî. Kiku.." Yao said, looking into Kiku's eyes

"Aishiteru Yao-nii.." Kiku blushing as he said it (but really happy inside)

Yao smiled softly, happy that Kiku returns his feelings Pulling Kiku closer, Yao nuzzles him and cuddles, Kiku not pushing away and smiles . The two lovers drifted to sleep as the day turns to night.

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm sorry that it seem rushed... Thank you!_**

 ** _Ludwig: Don't forget to review. Susaki likes receiving them._**

 ** _Thank you Ludwig! Up next! Ameripan!_**

 ** _Alfred: Alright! The hero is always the best at pleasuring, Kiku will be begging for more!_**

 ** _Kiku: *blushes*_**

 ** _If you say so. Bye!_**


End file.
